Falling in love at a coffee shop
by Zelinxia
Summary: A certain blue eyed wonder catches the shy barista's attention almost every morning. AU.


**Author's Note:** Written for the multifandom fandom drabble meme at the wehappyfew community on Dreamwidth. The prompt was KuroFai coffee shop AU. I immediately thought of Landon Pigg's song "Falling in love at a coffee shop" and decided to write this piece of fluff~

* * *

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop  
I've loved so much  
All of the while I never knew_

There's something about him that garner's Kurogane's attention every time he drops by. Maybe it's the way his golden hair radiates impossibly, perhaps to make up for the lack of sunshine the city gets year round; or the way he carries himself in the coffee shop. It's not like he's the only easy-going type (_there's all sorts of them throughout the day, artists, students, business professionals, even tourists, but nobody seems to be in a hurry, and that's what he likes about working here_) but there's an air to him, the type of air one likes to be outside on a crispy autumn day.

They never got to talk much, except when he comes up to the register and orders. Kurogane knows it by heart: sinful and decadent blueberry muffin with a side of butter, the pastry of the day, and mocha with extra chocolate syrup. He knows his name well enough too, and doesn't have to ask for his name anymore to scribble it on his cup with black Sharpie.

Fai. F-A-I.

There've been times he would look over his shoulder now and then when he prepares Fai's order. He has to be careful though, otherwise he would put in too much of this or that ingredient or spill and burn himself. The barista does so as discreetly as he can, catching Fai at the corner of his chair looking out of the window wistfully, or tucking stray strands of hair behind the back of his ear. As soon as sky blue eyes look in his direction, Kurogane immediately looks away, hoping that he didn't notice. There'd been one instance where the next day when Fai had dropped in and he had teased Kurogane about admiring the clear sky when clearly it was still raining outside. Any friendly worker would laugh it off or chime in with a witty response. But instead Kurogane flushed, tongue too tied, and he'd then hurried through Fai's usual order.

When he calls out his drink and Fai picks it up with that bewitching smile of his, it always twists his stomach in all sorts of funny knots. On slow mornings he clean ups the counters afterwards, all the while forcing his heart to calm down from the after effects of Fai's smiles. They never really talk much and yet Kurogane can't help but be attracted to this beautiful, _enchanting_ man. It's as if they have a sort of unspoken connection, and he wonders if Fai feels the same.

The barista has never been really good at talking, let alone striking up conversations with people he really likes. His father teases him about how much people have had their eyes on him, and his mother tries to help him with relationship advice whenever he asks her for it. And yet whenever he thinks about saying things other than 'good morning' and 'I need you to sign this', he feels like it's learning the language all over again.

Today's pastry of the day is apple croissant. He puts one on a plate along with the crumbled blueberry muffin and a packet of butter. Fai fiddles with his wallet and takes out his card, which Kurogane swipes. He ignores how the V-neck shirt Fai's wearing today really brings out his collarbone (but fails) and then rips out two receipts.

"You know what you need to do," he says, feeling his tongue tripping and praying that Fai doesn't hear any stuttering at all.

"I do," Fai says back, rather cheekily. "But I can't sign anything without a pen, right Mr. Bariista~?"

"_It'sKurogane_," he mumbles, feeling that blush creeping up his neck as he fishes for a pen in his apron pocket.

Signing shouldn't take that much time in reality, but right now it feels more than five minutes. Kurogane distracts himself by paying attention to the other sounds in the coffee shop, instead of the way Fai's bangs sweep over his forehead as he signs the merchant's copy. He doesn't know if Fai is actually taking longer today or if it's just his imagination after that slight hiccup. When Fai finishes he smiles and shoves _both_ receipts towards Kurogane. He raises his eyebrows in confusion, but takes both anyways, thinking Fai wants him to toss his customer's copy away. However, he notices more marks on the one for Fai and reads them curiously.

It's his number.

And it's underlined _twice_ with a tiny 'Call me' note.

Heart skipping a beat, he curls his fist and holds it, as if it's something he doesn't want to lose. He doesn't of course – the fact that Fai wants him to call him to go out on a date or something like that is an opportunity he never can dream of letting go. It goes safely into the back of his pants' pocket, where it won't be lost or forgotten in his apron.

He manages to prep Fai's drink. When Fai fetches it, he smiles. Well, attempts to. There's not much else he can say or do except admire him from behind the counter as he nibbles at his pastries and sips his coffee.

He'll call Fai tonight.

_All of the while, all of the while_

_It was you_


End file.
